Eliza
|Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = White Mist |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is Felix Kingsfort's automaton that was made during the late renaissance period. Appearance Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Other appearances Video game appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Predator magic circuit Undine's magic circuit A magic circuit that releases a torrent of sparkling water that takes the form of a sharp spear. It shoots like an arrow and can fire one or more simultaneous shots. In the manga and anime, instead of a spear of water, it was change into a spear of ice. As a defense, the user's body can also turn into a volume of water then return back to its original form. The user, after turning into water may also scatter to form back to a different place. Morning Star Wielder's magic circuit A magic circuit that releases a bluish white light chain of magical energy, like a lasso, extending forth. It can bind its target, suspend it mid-air and swing it off and send it flying. In the anime, instead of a bluish white light chain, it was changed into a yellow light chain. With its original user, the chain was connected to a morning star, an iron ball on an iron rod which the user wields. When Eliza used the Morning Star's magic circuit, she did not wield the morning star and instead used her own sword, the great sword. Metallic gleam wall/ball In the light novel, it is a wall giving off a metallic gleam. It looks like a specialized magic art used for defense that blocks the target's vision, defends against the target's attacks and for a short moment, stops the target's movements as well. In the anime, it is a light that will encompass its target forming into a glowing ball suspended into mid-air, trapping it's target inside. Shockwave In the light novel, it is a trapping magic art that turns the ground as soft as cotton and sinks and traps the target's feet in the ground, making the target loose its balance. In the anime, it is like a shockwave that creates an earthquake that makes the target loose its balance. Flashlight It is a powerful dazzingly bright flash of light that shoots out from the user's mouth, temporarily blinding the surrounding targets. It can also smash the metallic gleam wall. White Mist magic circuit is a magic circuit that converts the user and its equipment into a white fog, a form of fluid, like a vapourized elixir acting like a universal solvent that looks like it had been bleached white. Possessing attacking power, the white fog strikes at the target's weak point and it functions by destroying things on a molecular level. It is a magic art that is both offensive and defensive at same time. It coils around its target, binding it then suspending it mid-air. Even if the it struggles, the white fog's grip on its target won't loosen. The white fog will then slowly corrode its target, melting it away, as the mist dissolves any form of material then it absorbs what it dissolves. When the user returns to it's original form, its equipment will be reabsorbed into its body. Equipment Relationships Character Art Designs Light Novel Manga Anime Gallery Trivia Quote References }} Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Renaissance